Solsticio de Invierno
by Erengalad
Summary: En Emyn Arnen, Faramir y su familia se preparan para celebrar el Solsticio de Invierno.
1. La noche del Solsticio

La fortaleza de Emyn Arnen olía a canela, a azúcar y a jengibre. La nieve se amontonaba sobre las cubiertas de las naves, el hielo tornaba las calles resbaladizas y, antes de que quisiesen darse cuenta, ya se había hecho de noche. Las agujas de los pinos amanecían al día siguiente cubiertas por una bella composición de hielo, y los hijos de los soldados no tardaban demasiado en salir a los patios a acribillarse a bolazos.

Pero dentro, en el castillo, una pequeña sombra se movía por el pasillo de las cocinas. Allí el olor era más intenso y, asomando la naricita por la última de las esquinas, un niño muy pequeño seguía su rastro. Pronto el sonido de sus botitas resonó por el pasillo, y Elboron entró en la despensa con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su carita. Había tantas cosas allí… se sentó en el suelo y se llevó un dedito a los labios, pensativo. ¿Quién había dejado las galletas tan arriba? Porque quería galletas, y no había nadie que se las pudiese alcanzar.

Eso hizo que el pequeño hiciese un puchero. Él quería galletas… Gateó un poco hasta acercarse a una de las estanterías y movió como bien pudo un pesado tarro de harina. Sabía que su padre solía dejar alguna pequeña cajita con dulces a esa altura, para que él las pudiese alcanzar. Y… ¡oh, ahí estaba!

Elboron estiró sus regordetas manitas hacia la caja de hojalata y se peleó con la tapa por unos momentos. Y después se las llevó a la boca, en un cómico y exagerado gesto de sorpresa. Allí había de todo: pequeños hombrecillos de jengibre con botones de chocolate, bizcochitos de canela y miel, rosquillitas cubiertas de chocolate… y sus favoritas, unas enormes galletas con pedazos de chocolate. El pequeño infante batió palmas, feliz, y mordisqueó un hombrecillo de jengibre con expresión de deleite.

Y así lo encontró Faramir un rato después: sentado en el suelo con las piernecitas cruzadas, la caja de galletas ante él y el suelo lleno de migajas. Elboron sostenía ante él una de las enormes galletas con pedazos de chocolate, y tenía los mofletes completamente cubiertos de chocolate e hinchados cual ardilla devorando avellanas. El Senescal no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Así que estabas aquí, ¿eh? –se agachó hasta sentarse al lado del pequeño, tras dejar un pequeño montoncito de ropa en una silla-. ¿Están ricas?

-Tí –dijo el pequeño escuetamente, más interesado en seguir devorando su galleta que en escuchar a su padre.

-¿Y me vas a dar una, Elboron? –preguntó, sonriendo un poco-. Por favor.

Por toda respuesta, Elboron le dirigió una seria mirada, y sujetó los restos de galleta con los dientes mientras cogía la caja con sus manitas, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Mías!

-Vamos, vamos. ¿No te ha dicho mamá que tienes que compartir las cosas? –intentó razonar con él.

-Tí –repitió.

Y, muy despacito, muy a regañadientes, Elboron empujó la caja un poquito hacia su padre. Y Faramir sonrió y estiró un brazo para revolverle el pelo a la criatura. El niño se llevó los puños a las mejillas, para limpiarse los restos de chocolate con la tela de la camisa, y el Senescal no llegó a tiempo para detenerlo.

-Por todos los Valar, Elboron. ¿Cómo puedes mancharte tanto? –suspiró.

Faramir alzó a su hijo en brazos y recogió la caja de galletas del suelo; en cuanto salió de la despensa, Elboron, advirtiendo que lo iban a limpiar, se retorció como pudo, intentando escapar para seguir comiendo galletas a sus anchas.

-Elboron, si no me dejas lavarte, no haremos barquitos de nuez –dejó caer Faramir, sentando al niño en una de las largas mesas de la cocina.

Dejó las galletas a su lado, y corrió a por un paño mojado en agua para limpiar las miguitas y los restos de chocolate del rostro de Elboron.

Pero en cuanto había oído lo de los barquitos, el niño se había quedado muy quieto, con los ojitos brillantes, siguiendo al Senescal con la mirada.

-¿Ba… barquitos? –dijo, con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas cuando su padre se sentó en el banco y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas-. ¿Con velas?

-Con velas, sí –confirmó Faramir, limpiándole la carita suavemente-. ¿Y sabes dónde te están esperando?

El pequeño se llevó un dedito a la mejilla, pensativo. Y después, alzó los bracitos con entusiasmo.

-¡En la bañera! ¡Están en la bañera! –gritó, batiendo palmas. Faramir sonrió; su hijo debía ser el único crío que adorase la hora del baño. Soltó el paño y, tras recoger el montoncito de ropa de una de las sillas, se echó al infante al hombro, provocando que soltase un pequeño gritito de sorpresa-. ¡Aaaaaaaah…!

Pero en realidad, a Elboron le encantaba que Faramir lo cogiese así. Desde allí arriba podía ver muchas más cosas que desde su corta estatura, y podía abrazar y besar a su madre sin que ella tuviese que cogerlo en brazos. Y, sobretodo, podía divertirse golpeando los nudillos contra el yelmo de su padre, cuando éste se lo ponía. Y era un sonido tan gracioso que el Senescal se reía y, cuando lo dejaba en el suelo, le dejaba el yelmo para que intentase ponérselo. Pero era muy pequeño, y todavía no podía levantarlo bien.

Faramir abrió la puerta de los aposentos de Elboron y sentó al niño en una de las butacas. Después buscó la caja donde guardaban todos sus barquitos de cáscara de nuez y una toalla, y dejó todo en la cómoda, junto a la pequeña tina que empleaban para bañar al infante. Elboron enseguida se distrajo con dos de sus barquitos, haciéndolos chocar, mientras su padre supervisaba la temperatura de los calderos de agua que habían colocado junto al hogar, para que estuviese calentita.

-Vamos, Elboron. Al agua –lo llamó; ayudó al pequeño a deshacerse de su pequeña túnica, y lanzó la ropa sucia al cesto, hecha una bola-. Ni una palabra a mamá, ¿eh? –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Elboron se tapó la boca con las manitas para ocultar su risita cómplice, y dejó que el Senescal lo metiese en su pequeña bañera de agua caliente. Sin embargo, pronto perdió el interés por las burbujas de jabón que se creaban en la superficie, entretenido haciendo navegar sus barcos.

Faramir bañó a su retoño, y después cogió uno de los barcos para jugar con el pequeño. A Elboron le gustaba jugar en la bañera hasta que el agua se templaba un poco, pero su madre pocas veces se lo permitía, por temor a que pudiese enfriarse. Por eso al niño le gustaba más que fuese su padre el que se encargase de bañarlo antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Papá? –lo llamó, después de un rato moviendo los barcos sobre la espuma. Había algo que había querido preguntarle desde hacía un buen rato, porque había visto los preparativos, y había oído al servicio del castillo hablar de ello durante todo el día-. ¿Qué pasa en la noche del Solsticio de Invierno?

Faramir se sentó en el suelo para poder mirar al niño a la cara. Oh, bien. Tenía una magnífica oportunidad para contarle a Elboron una historia. Y a ambos les encantaba eso.

-¿No te he contado nunca la historia del Solsticio de Invierno? –preguntó, fingiendo asombro.

-No, nunca –el pequeñín negó con su cabecita de empapados cabellos castaños.

-¿Nunca, nunca?

Elboron volvió a negar con la cabeza y, para animar a su padre a empezar a hablar, le pegó un manotazo al agua, consiguiendo empapar la túnica del Senescal. Se echó a reír al ver la cara de Faramir, que acababa de abrir la boca.

-Muy gracioso, jovencito –Faramir le robó uno de sus barcos después de secarse la cara con el puño de la camisa-. Pues verás, hace muchos años, muchos, muchos años…

-¿Antes de nacer yo? –interrumpió el infante.

-Sí, Elboron; mucho antes de nacer tú –el príncipe de Ithilien sonrió con la pregunta del pequeño-. Hace muchos, muchos inviernos, cuando la Tierra Media todavía era joven, hubo un otoño desastroso. Fue tan malo que las cosechas de todos los reinos crecieron débiles, y nadie, ni Elfos, ni Hombres, ni Enanos, pudieron recoger todo lo que habían sembrado.

-Pero… entonces tendrían mucho hambre, ¿verdad, papá? –Elboron se había aferrado con sus manitas al borde de la tina, y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la voz suave y baja del Senescal-. ¿Qué comían, papá?

-Déjame terminar, cielo –le pidió Faramir, pasándole un peine por los cabellos todavía húmedos-. Todas las cosechas se habían echado a perder y, tuvieron que guardar las pocas provisiones que guardaban del verano para poder subsistir en el invierno. Pero las nieves llegaron, y el frío y la falta de alimentos hicieron que la gente comenzase a enfermar, y algunos durmieron y no despertaron jamás.

Faramir hizo una pequeña pausa para sacar al niño de la bañera y envolverlo en una cálida toalla. Pero Elboron estaba tan absorto en la historia que no dejó de mirar a su padre, esperando a que hablase de nuevo.

-Y, tras un otoño plagado por la escasez, el frío y la miseria, llegó la noche del Solsticio de Invierno: una nueva estación y un nuevo año que, desde luego, no iba a ser mejor que el anterior. Pero algo pasó esa fría noche.

-¿El qué? ¿El qué? ¿Brilló el sol y dejaron de morirse de frío? –casi chilló Elboron, pataleando para escaparse de la toalla. Faramir se echó a reír y le puso la larga camisa que empleaba para dormir; después, lo acomodó en su regazo y se sentó en la cama del pequeño para continuar con su relato.

-Las estrellas de Varda brillaron con más fuerza que nunca, los vientos de Manwë soplaron en las montañas, y las plantas de Yavanna crecieron en pleno invierno. Y Oromë el cazador y sus ayudantes, recorrieron todos los hogares de la Tierra Media repartiendo sus piezas de caza –Faramir alzó la voz un poco más, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras-. Y por la mañana, cuando todos despertaron, vieron los regalos de los Valar y dieron gracias por esos presentes. Y, desde entonces, en recuerdo de aquel mal año que comenzó bien por la gracia de los Valar, lo conmemoramos haciéndonos presentes entre nosotros.

Los párpados del pequeño Elboron cada vez pesaban más, pero hacía lo imposible porque su padre no lo notase; realmente, deseaba seguir escuchándolo, pero sabía que en cuanto lo viese bostezar, lo metería en la cama para que descansase. Pero, justo en ese momento, se le escapó uno. Uno pequeñito.

-¿Estás cansado, pequeño? –Faramir acunó al infante contra su pecho y, pronto, notó como Elboron apoyaba una de sus manitas en su camisa y descansaba la cabecita contra su hombro.

-¿Papá? –lo llamó con voz somnolienta-. ¿Yo voy a tener regalos?

-¿Has sido bueno, Elboron? –preguntó el príncipe; pero cuando miró a su hijo para ver cómo le respondía, vio que se había quedado dormido.

Con una sonrisa, besó la frente del pequeño y lo metió en su cama, bien abrigado por las mantas. Colocó junto a su manita uno de sus muñecos de peluche, y Elboron no tardó en abrazarlo y acurrucarse sobre sí mismo para continuar sus sueños.

El Senescal salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando despertase por la mañana, el pequeño Elboron encontraría en el salón una pequeña espada de madera y una rodela en miniatura que sus padres habían hecho para él. Lo cierto era que, desde que había nacido aquella criatura, no se sabía quién sentía más expectación por esa noche, si el padre o el hijo.

Faramir se dirigió a su despacho; allí guardaba otro presente que quería hacerle a otra de las personas que alegraban su día a día. No era un paquete demasiado grande, y estaba envuelto con un pedazo de lienzo blanco. Por lo general, los regalos que hacía el Senescal a su familia eran pequeños detalles que pudiesen ayudarles en el día a día, cosas útiles y necesarias; rara vez eran elaboradas obras que pudiesen escapar a su conocimiento.

Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de sus propios aposentos, y entró segundos después; tal y como esperaba, pudo vislumbrar la larga y rubia cabellera de su esposa asomando por uno de los costados de la butaca en la que estaba acurrucada, y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-¿Estás despierta, Éowyn? –la llamó en voz queda-. El niño ya está durmiendo…

Los ojos verdes de la Dama Blanca asomaron por encima de un pequeño librito de cuentos, y su sonrisa apareció después. Le tendió una mano a su esposo para que se acomodase junto a ella, y se cobijó bajo su brazo.

-¿Estaba ilusionado? –preguntó, subiendo los pies al asiento.

-Mucho –sonrió él-. Me temo que mañana nos espera un largo día de jugar a las guerras con sus juguetes nuevos –comentó, besando la coronilla de ella. El olor de las flores del jardín se adhería a los dorados cabellos de Éowyn, y hacía que, cada vez que Faramir la abrazaba, se sintiese como si realmente, a pesar del frío que hacía esos días, estuviesen paseando allá fuera-. Tengo algo para…

Pero Faramir no llegó a terminar la frase. Al tiempo que alzaba la mano con el regalo para su esposa, ella alzó la suya, sosteniendo un pequeño paquetito entre los dedos.

-¿A la vez? –preguntó Éowyn, ofreciéndole el paquete. Faramir asintió, y le tendió su obsequio a ella.

-A la vez.

La pareja abrió sus regalos a la vez; Faramir se encontró con un pequeño cuaderno de tapas de cuero en las manos, y Éowyn, con una sencilla sobrevesta verde.

-La que llevas para ir a cuidar el jardín está hecha un harapo –se explicó él.

-Necesitas un lugar donde apuntar todas las historias que le cuentas a Elboron –resumió ella.

Faramir pasó una de sus grandes manos sobre la tapa del cuaderno y alzó la vista para mirar a su esposa. Y sonrió, feliz. Volvió a colocar un brazo en torno a los hombros de ella, y la estrechó contra sí; fuera, la nieve seguía cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo. Y las estrellas brillaron con fuerza, y los vientos soplaron en la fría noche. Y, abajo en el patio, unos pequeños alhelíes comenzaron a florecer.

* * *

Nota: todos los personajes son canon y pertenecen a Tolkien.

En la Tierra Media no existe el concepto de Navidad, pero imagino que sí celebrarían de algún modo la llegada del solsticio de invierno. En cualquier caso, no podía resistirme a escribir algo que implicase a Faramir con un pequeñísimo Elboron.


	2. A la mañana siguiente

Elboron despertó más temprano que de normal aquella mañana. Los nervios y la ilusión apenas le habían dejado descansar, y se frotó los ojitos con algo de sueño. Bostezó y se incorporó sobre las mantas; fuera, todavía no había amanecido, pero sabía que la oscuridad no duraría demasiado.

El infante gateó por la alfombra hasta dar con sus pequeñas zapatillas; el suelo estaba demasiado frío como para aventurarse a caminar descalzo hasta el salón. Además, sabía que a su madre no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. El niño se calzó y, con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir, se puso de puntillas para girar el pomo de la puerta de sus aposentos, y poder salir al pasillo.

Los anchos pasillos de la fortaleza de Emyn Arnen, iluminados lúgubremente por unas cuantas lámparas de aceite, se le antojaban mucho más grandes que de normal. Elboron era muy chiquitín en ese ambiente, y caminaba con algo de miedo, muy pegado a una de las paredes. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de ilusión regresó a su rostro cuando se asomó al salón.

¡Allí estaban! ¡Otra vez! El niño corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia los dos paquetitos que había en la alfombra, a unos metros del hogar, y no tardó en hacer trizas los lazos y los envoltorios de papel. Elboron soltó un gritito de sorpresa al ver sus regalos.

¡Una espada! ¡Tenía una espada! Era de juguete, desde luego, y apenas tenía filo. Pero le serviría para matar a todos los orcos que quisiese por los jardines de Emyn Arnen. ¡Y tenía una pequeña rodela para protegerse! El niño pasó el brazo por las tiras de cuero, y alzó el escudito con el brazo; era verde, y le habían pintado con sumo cuidado varios motivos con caballos en color oro. El niño dio un par de saltitos, demasiado emocionado y contento como para hablar, y alzó la espadita en el aire.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su asombro, tardó pocos segundos en echar a correr hacia el piso superior: sus padres tenían que saber que ya estaba listo para ser un pequeño montaraz de Ithilien.

Arriba, en sus aposentos, Faramir oyó esos rápidos pasos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Sabía que el pequeño Elboron no tardaría en aparecer allí, por lo que volvió a hundirse entre las mantas y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Éowyn.

-Éowyn, Éowyn, ¿duermes? –preguntó en un susurro junto a su oído, zarandeándola ligeramente-. Elboron viene ya a despertarnos.

-¿Mmmm? –protestó ella, girándose un poco. Pero, con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a cerrar los ojos al ver que el pomo de la puerta temblaba ligeramente. Faramir le guiñó un ojo y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, dispuesto a hacerse el dormido.

Por fin Elboron consiguió alzarse lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta, y entró corriendo en los aposentos de los príncipes de Ithilien; sus ojitos grises brillaban y no tardó en empezar a jalear para despertar a sus padres.

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Mamá! –gritó emocionado, mientras tiraba de la esquina de una de las mantas-. ¡Despertad!

El infante se agarró a uno de los postes del dosel para trepar hasta la cama, y gatear hacia Faramir y Éowyn. Cuando por fin consiguió ponerse de pie sobre la inestable superficie, Elboron saltó sobre ellos con un alegre grito y una risita.

-¡Es la mañana del Solsticio! –chilló, gateando hasta hacerse un hueco entre ellos.

Faramir levantó el brazo para permitirle al pequeño acurrucarse entre él y su esposa, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Uy, pero, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó, señalando la espadita que él mismo había fabricado-. ¿A cuántos orcos has matado por el camino?

-Es mi espada, y se llama Pincho –dijo el pequeño, muy orgulloso-. ¡Y he matado a muchos orcos!

Éowyn se echó a reír y le dio un sonoro beso en el moflete. Faramir, por su parte, se aguantó la risa, y se sentó sobre las mantas.

-¿No crees que Pincho no es un nombre demasiado bueno para una espada, tesoro? –comentó Éowyn, frenando con la mano las entusiastas estocadas del infante.

-No –el pequeño dio un saltito y rodó por las sábanas hasta acurrucarse entre sus padres, con la espada y el escudo entre sus brazos, para que nadie se los quitase-. Es Pincho, porque pincha.

-¿Y el escudo, Elboron? ¡Es como el de mamá! –a Faramir le estaba costando lo indecible no comenzar a reír-. ¿Sabes cómo usarlo?

-¡Sí! –exclamó-. Pero es muy pequeño…

La sonrisa de Éowyn se ensanchó, y cogió al niño en brazos para acunarlo contra su pecho. Elboron le rodeó el cuello con un bracito, y dejó que lo mimase. Pero sólo un poco. No le gustaba que lo agobiasen con abrazos, y enseguida se alejó de ella.

-Bueno, pero es que tú eres muy chiquitín, Elboron –le dijo, peinándole el pelo con los dedos. No sabía cómo lo hacían padre e hijo pero, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, siempre tenían los oscuros cabellos alborotados.

-Pero si soy ya mayor… ¡sé vestirme solo! –replicó Elboron, intentado escapar de las manos de Éowyn. Y lo consiguió, y se tiró en plancha sobre las mantas, sin soltar sus regalos. Gateó por la cama, y se asomó al borde.

El pequeño terminó por hacer una pedorreta de puro fastidio al ver que estaba demasiado alto como para saltar al suelo, con lo que Faramir estalló en carcajadas. Elboron se giró con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver que su madre se unía también a las carcajadas, soltó una tímida risita.

-Es que está muy alto –se excusó.

Faramir apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Éowyn, y miró al pequeño. Después, alzó la vista para mirar los ojos verdes de su esposa, y una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro. Estaba a gusto, en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo. Tenía una esposa maravillosa, a la que amaba con locura, y ambos estaban criando a un niño increíble. Con ellos dos a su lado, se consideraba el hombre más feliz de toda Arda.

* * *

Nota: al igual que en el capítulo anterior, todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien.


End file.
